Angels Fall First
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Krad's motives are becoming a bit blurred. Could he be mixing business with pleasure? And how's Satoshi dealing with the guilt?[RikuxDarkKradSatoshi,RisaxSatDai]
1. An Angel Face Smiles To Me

**Angels Fall First**

**Chapter One: "An angel face smiles to me"**

**A/N: I doubt this will turn into anything. If it did it would be a bizarre Dark x Riku, Riku x Krad, Satoshi x Risa, Daisuke x Risa or POSSIBLY Satoshi x Riku. I just felt like playing with some ideas that were floating in my head and posting to see what you guys thought. At the risk of being murdered by the legions of Dariku and Satosa fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

A faint, cold wind blew past the curtains lining tall door-like windows to chill the skin of a sobbing girl at her sister's bedside. It was so quiet, it shouldn't be so quiet. So still that sound of the flapping fabric in the wind could almost drown out the girl's muffled cries. Twisting her fingers into the soft cotton sheets, she pulled the material down from the bed allowing it to pool around her frame. Curling up into the fetal position, she breathed in the familiar scent of the cloth- a scent like her own but yet uniquely her sister's.

The moonlight poured in through the open window as the wind became more harsh causing the wood panes to rattle in protest. As the silvery orb reached it's peak in the night sky the shadows of the room grew larger, looming over the distressed girl. Gazing up in horror she watched as a single white feather danced about the room, carried by the wind. With trembling hands she reached out to touch it, but it soared out reach and to the other side of the room. With a defeated cry she melted back into the bundle of sheets. "Riku..."

Heavy lids slowly rose, beneath them amber eyes searched their surroundings only to find the unwelcoming dark. Groaning, Riku Harada lifted her head only to be met by a sharp, pulsing pain. Supressing a cry, she lifted her hands to rub her temples in a soothing motion only to find them weighed down by iron shackles. The memories of the most recent events flooding back to her, she began to move her head frantically from side to side despite the ache. Straining her sight she was hoping to find something in her pitch black surroundings.

"Where am I?"she whispered to herself.

"That's not what's important," replied a low disembodied voice, "the important thing is how you're going get back."

Light suddenly showered over the room, Riku's eyes squinted up to adjust causing her head to throb more. Once her vision settled, she found herself in an empty room with stone floors and four smooth walls. It was the type of room a person could quickly go mad in. There were no windows, paintings or decorations of any kind- just solemn grey upon grey. Across from her was a thick, oak door and infront of it was a tall, slender man with large infolded white wings potruding from his back. His long blond tresses were pulled back into loss ponytail, but kept their silken glow in the dim lighting. Dressed in white robes with gold trim he could easily be mistaken for a passive angel, but the malevolent glint in those cat-like yellow eyes was enough to render him other wise.

"Who are you?" she spat, refusing to reveal her growing terror.

"That's not important either," he grinned viciously." The important thing is who you are."

His eyes surveyed her intensely as he slowly stalked across the room toward her, his heavy boots clapping against the stone. The girl felt herself begin to recoil in fear despite her efforts to appear strong. Somehow his eyes were telling her that it was no use, that they could see any display she tried to cast up. Riku felt her breath catch mid-throat as a gloved hand wrapped firmly around her chin.

"You, my dear," his voice hummed in her ears, " are the key to everything."

It started out as beautiful morning for Daisuke Niwa, with fair weather, a good breakfast and the anticipation of getting to school and working on a class project in which he was partenered with Riku Harada. But Daisuke felt the pit of his stomach slowly begin to rise up his chest as he approached the cluster of police vehicles lining Azumano Middle School._ What if they found a clue about Dark and traced it back to me?_ In spite of his anxiety, Daisuke took a deep breath and ran a hand smoothly through his unruly crimson locks, and began to calmy pass through the campus. No reporters caming rush up, no one was shouting or pointing fingers- he was safe.

"Yo, Daisuke!"

"Oh, good morning Takeshi," Daisuke turned around and grinned at his approaching classmate.

"Isn't it exciting!" the young reporter beamed. "You never thought anything like this would happen in Azumano."

"Um, what happend exactly?" Daisuke scratched his head absentmindedly.

"What?" Takeshi nearly dropped his school brief case. "You mean you haven't heard about the abduction?"

"Abduction?" Daisuke lowered his hand, suddenly taking an interest.

"Yea last night someone kidnapped one of the Harada twins. The police are hear asking questions and looking for clues."

"Well who was it?" asked Daisuke eagerly, although he would have panicked either way.

"It was Riku," answered Takeshi, his voice taking a sadder tone. "Risa's not here today, she was too upset. People are saying she crazy because she claims an angel came and took Riku away in the middle of the night. Some are saying it was the legendary Phantom Thief Dark..."

Daisuke's abdomen was in knots once again. Inside he could feel Dark stir with worry, but at the moment there was nothing the pair could do but find Hiwatari. If his suspicions were correct then it was Krad who took Riku and the only one who could provide answers was his host, Satoshi. But just as Daisuke's luck would have it, Satoshi was also missing from school that day. Leaving the poor red-head with nothing to do but drown in worry and stair at three empty desk...

"What's going on?"

Riku's eyes drifted open from a restless sleep to stare up at a single caged light against a pale ceiling. Scaling down a bit her gaze rested on a familiar bespectacled, blue haired boy. His hands were busy at work above her, but his eyes were softer than she remembered. Seeing that she had awaken, Satoshi set aside the cloth that he had been using to clean the open gash on Riku's forehead. Stepping back a few steps he inspected her for futher injuries, but fortunately found none.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"I'm going to get you out of here, Harada-san."

"How did I end up here?"

He immediately began to tend the shackles around her wrist, "I don't know what Krad's hoping to gain from all of this but-"

Before he had the chance finish turning the key in the lock an intense pain rippled through his body. His skin suddenly felt as if it had been set on fire and was about to shread like paper. Letting out a cry of agony, his body began to twist and contort in attempts to ease shift the fire from his flesh. Doubling over in pain, Satoshi peered up at Riku with piercing golden eyes.

"For some reason..." he groaned between heaving pants, "my DNA...is reacting to...you."


	2. Under A Headline Of Tragedy

**Angels Fall First  
Chapter Two: "Under a headline of tragedy"**

**a/n: Why am I continuing this? No one said that they liked it, only that it was "interesting". Honestly I've only managed to plan the story out to 7 chapters and with no couple decided. There is some romantic interaction between Riku with Dark,Satoshi and Krad as welll as Risa with Satoshi and Dark. Poor Daisuke never gets any love in my stories. Give the plot a chance and at the end you can decide the couples. Even though I know the answer is going to be Dark and Riku or Satoshi and Risa. Which is fine because Dark and Riku are always first in my heart.**

**If you don't read and review I won't write...it's as simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

Risa couldn't pretend not to hear because, although she wished they weren't, her ears were in perfect working order. As she passed solemnly through the school grounds she could hear every spiteful word those around her whispered. They were all saying that she was crazy, that she was nothing without Riku and that there was a reason Riku was taken instead of Risa. None the less, she kept her head low. Normally she would snap around and put them back in their place with over powering sass, but she found herself without the energy or will.

The vibrant colors of the world around her had faded to a dull grey without her sister. She felt the cool press of winter's air at her side instead of her twin's cheerful presence. She would spend nights waiting by the bedroom window eagerly with hopes that the winged stranger would return her other half. A piece of the Harada puzzle was missing and possibly the most important piece.

She also couldn't pretend to be okay. As much as she wanted to plaster on a deceitful smile and dance around as if nothing had happened, it just wasn't possible. Risa's obvious dispair only drew more attention from her curious peers. When Daisuke was sad no one notice, nor when Riku was strung out over Niwa. But of course they were going to notice now, she was Risa Harada! Everyone's eyes were always on her, but she woul have no show for them today.

Daisuke diligently searched his heart for words of comfort he could offer to Risa, but found none. She was approaching him now with slow, heedful steps. Long bangs sheilded away usually bright amber eyes. She seemed so small against the crowd that she was passing through. If he were Dark he could just gather her in his arms and everything would be fine, but as it stood he was just Daisuke Niwa.

"Harada-san?" he called once she was in hearing range.

Her eyes never met his, fixated on the ground beneath her. At some point she lost sense of eveything, passing by him as if he was not there at all. Daisuke raised his arm a bit, wanting to extend his hand to Risa and claim her attention. His ruby eyes sadden and his hand with drew, as the image of it passing through her entered his mind. This wasn't the Risa he knew, it couldn't be real. This was all some lurid dream that soon he and the rest of the world would wake up from.

When Daisuke awoke this morning, the day did not hold the same hopeful prospect as the one before. The concern for Riku Harada had kept him tossing and turning all night. The questions within his heart needed answers now and there seemed to be no one who could provide him with such answers. The air about him only seemed thick and gloomy. Down stairs he found his mother brooding over a newspaper with the headline "Local Tragedy". She informed him quick and sternly that he must find and rescue Riku.

Coming to school spared him no comfort, for the mood was only more grim. He stared at Risa as she gazed lifelessly out the window. It wasn't like her to pay attention in class anyway, but she seemed so cheerless and lost. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, but only wished he could alleviate some of it. He felt like an idiot for saying nothing, but he wasn't sure how to act when she was like this.

_"Riku?" Risa yawned, opening her sister's door. "I heard a noise. What's going on?"_

_The whimper that slowly stirred from Riku's throat quickly grabbed Risa's attention. Peering up she found her twin wrapped tightly in the arms of a gorgeous man with large, white wings. Blood flowed down from an open cut on Riku's brow in a thin stream to stain the white glove of the hand covering her mouth- obvious signs that this wasn't a friendly visit. Risa took a brief moment to survey the over turned furniture and other indications of her sister's struggle before glancing back up at the two._

_"I'm going to have to borrow her for a while," the man replied with a menacing grin. He'd take them both if need be._

_"Are you an angel?" she asked meekly, trying to down play her awe of the man's beauty._

_Laughing, the angelic appearing man began to gradually back toward the open window. Riku's head began to thrash violently against him as he aviated out the window and into the night sky. The shock passing, Risa rushed madly toward the pair, but little too late. Stunned by the stranger's presence, Risa had just allowed her sister to be kidnappped._

One by one, tears began to lace Risa's honey colored eyes at memories that just wouldn't settle. She had done a lot of stupid things in her life and Riku had always been there to bail her out. But what was she going to do now? How could she ever ask for Riku's forgiveness after this? Unable to supress the wayward tears any longer, she casually rose from her seat and headed for the door- crimson eyes following her as she left.

Satoshi moaned in pain as his back made forceful contact with the stone wall behind him. Wine colored eyes burned furiously into his. Dark's grip around the collar of Satoshi's shirt tightened as he gave him one more shove.

He had been following Commander Hiwatari home, but along the way grown impatient for his answers. Catching him off gaurd in an alley way, he decided now was a good a time as any to intterogate the boy.

"Where is she?" he sneered. "They said Krad took her and that means you were involved!"

"I don't know why he's doing this," Satoshi replied calmly. "I've tried releasing her several times now, but when I get close my DNA starts to react."

"Wha?" Dark's eyes widened in surprise as his hold the boy loosened, lowering him to his feet. "You mean-"

"I have nothing to do with this," Satoshi answered straightening his posture. "He gets violent when I try to free her and I'd stay away for now if I were you. Let me at least figure out what his motives are. Until then I won't let anything happen to her."

"You better not!" Dark barked, "If one hair on her head his harmed I'll-"

"She'll be fine," the pale haired boy brushed by him cooly, "I promise."

Dark just stared at Satoshi's retreating back in silence. Even though he felt that he shouldn't, he trusted Satoshi to be true to his word.


	3. That Smile Use To Give Me Warmth

**Angels Fall First  
Chapter Three: "That Smile Use To Give Me Warmth"**

**a/n: Major props to Naanaami for recognizing that I'm a Nightwish fan. I'd hug you if I could. It's true, we Nightwish fan rule! Also much love to Everwhite for reading my fic. I'm honored, considering I'm such a big fan of your own works! There's some SatRisa action in this chappie!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot, reviewing is just as important as reading. I have 257 signed reviews, but that's because I have no life and spend all day reading. Love to you all.**

**BEWARE THE OOCNESS! But let's face it folks...it enevitable with Krad and Satoshi in the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

Every extension of her body felt heavy, weighed down with fear and pain. Even her eye lids seemed to weigh a ton as she found herself unable to raise them. The faint sound of water dripping nearby was the first thing to enlighten Riku's senses, followed by the vile stench of mildew and stagnant air. Groaning, the memory of where she was gradually resurfaced- a very old room under the watch of an extremely psychotic angel.

"Are you awake yet?" a smooth hand brushed lightly over her cheek.

Taken back by the unwanted contact, Riku forced her lids open. Soft, round caramel colored eyes met vicious, narrow golden ones. Krad was crouched before her, his eyes swiftly observing her condition but holding no real concern in their frigid depths. Riku felt her limbs dance to life under his scrutiny with the will to run, but only resulted in the clank of metal against painted stone.

"Tsk tsk," Krad's lips formed a sarcastic pout as he waved a finger infront of her face. "Trying to run away already? But we haven't had the chance to get to know eachother properly."

"What the hell are you!" Riku battled with the urge to spit in that beautiful face of his.

"I'm the same was your precious Dark," his face lit up with the same haunting smirk.

"Dark," her lips mouthed the word carefully. What did that pervert have to do with her? Did this mean that Krad was a playboy thief as well? "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Because you, my dear," he rose to his feet, "are a Sacred Maiden."

"Sacred Maiden?" he features twisted with confusion.

Krad's head quirked tot he side at her unanticipated reply. So she really didn't know anything. An amused light flickered across his eyes, this was going to be fun. Whiping away small traces of dirt from his robes, he let out a low laugh.

"You're the reason Dark's here," he stated as if it was common knowledge. "You're the reason he steals, the reason he fights, his power so to speak. But more importantly you're the reason I always lose."

His footsteps echoed intimidatingly in the tiny room as he drew closer to the shackled girl. Gripping her forcefully by the shoulders, he lifted Riku to her feet. Slapping his hands against the wall next to her head, Krad leaned in. The space between their torsos now only mere inches.

"And now your mine," he sneered.

Riku's entire form was as stiff as the sturdiest of woods. Her muscles only seemed to tighten more with every breath he took, which was warm against her neck. The foulness of the air was promplty replaced by the fresh sent of his flaxen hair and expensive cologne. Her mind quickly searched for any words, any type of retortion, but could only seem to focus on his presence so uncomfortably close.

"I'll turn Dark's greatest strength into his ultimate downfall."

There was a passing of a second from his words before his lips fleetingly conquered her own. Where Dark's kiss was gentle and giving, Krad's seemed to be the complete opposite. With rough presses and demanding pulls he put more emphasis on the word "mine". And where as Rikue tensed against Dark's mouth, she felt her limbs relax with Krad, as if surrendering to his will.

Satoshi Hiwatari had often prided himself on not letting human desires and emotions get the better of him, because all they could do was lead to trouble and undoubted failure. But today the ice haired commander was plagued with one very strong emotion- guilt. It was his fault that Krad had become this monsterous and that he had let him connnive this plan without awareness. It would seem that Satoshi wasn't as in tune with his counterpart as he should have been. Dammit, he was the one who was suppose to be in control.

It also appeared that Riku's disappearance was taking the largest toll on her sister, Risa Harada. A smile had yet to grace the young girl since the abduction and God help him if he didn't feel guilty for that too. Somehow seeing his distraught classmate brought an immediate pang in his chest. Satoshi probably wouldn't have attended school that day, considering it wasn't required for him, if staying home hadn't been so difficult. Knowing that Riku was just rooms away, in a room orginally reserved for Dark, chained to the wall and him without an explantion as to why he couldn't release her only brought about more shame.

So why was he here, trailing timidly behind the girl he had unintentionally hurt? Was his remorse wrought heart acting on its own? Did he somewhere think in the back of his mind that any words of comfort could compensate for the loss of this girl's sister? Yet here he was, his feet unable to stop moving and his lips unable to begin."Rr-r-isa."

Her movements stopped with the final click of her heel against the pavement. Turning around sharply, large brown eyes lined with undeniable tears fell on the stunned commander. Although Risa didn't know it, her eyes were unbelievably accusing and Satoshi lost his nerve for words under their stare. Her lips pursed, awaiting his reply but none ever came.

The following course of actions were much too swift for either one of them to comprehend. Although unsure what compelled her to do so, Risa's head fell calmly against Satoshi's chest. Burying her face against his uniform shirt, she began to sob without control. Satoshi on the other hand, froze. His pale blue eyes focused straight ahead, ubable to reveal the stir of emotions behind them. All Risa wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her frame and tell her it was going to be okay, but something in him wouldn't allow him to do so.

"I thought angels were messengers from God," she sniffed, " but why would God want Riku?"

Satoshi sighed, not for any other reason than the fact that it seemed like the only suitable thing to do at the time. Cupping her chin firmly in his hand, he lifted her face so that her eyes would lock with his own. He wanted to make sure his words reached her cleary and with understanding. "Maybe God's trying to send you a message."

Riku's heart instantly jumped to her throat at the sound of the doorknob turning but instead of the ominous blonde, in stepped a some-what friendly face. Satoshi, cautious to his DNA, slowly approached the hostage bearing a rattling tray of food. Riku was less concerned with her stomach and more eager for answers.

"Hiwatari what's going on," she struggled, her wrist begining to chafe under the iron shackles. "Are you working with him!"

"No Harada-san," he breathed tiredly, resting infront of her. "Things are just going seem that way until I can figure out a way to get you out of here. You can trust me though, I promise I'll set you free."

She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again. She trusted him. "Thank you."

Dipping a clothe into a pan of water, he began working on cleaning away the dirt and grim from her face. Riku felt herself blush under the cool rag. It was true there was no way for her to bath chained to the wall like this, it was embarassing to think how she looked. Luckily there were no mirrors in the room.

"How long have I been in here," she asked, in attempts to strike up a conversation.

"Just a day," he replied plainly.

"It feels like forever."

"Satoshi..."

He paused in the middle of cleaning behind her ears. He gave her a look that clearly read "what?".

"You smell just like Krad."

**A/N: Sry about the shortness. If anyone has any ideas for this story I REALLY need them.**


End file.
